Black Widow
by christmasedwardsworthington
Summary: Hungary gets hideously kinky like a Iggy Azalea black widow when Christmas Edwards-Worthington denies her a sexy night of lust-filled passion. HungaryxOC oneshot OOC Hungary


Elizabeta turns to the next page of the newspaper sighing as she fins more bed news. You know she's not really reading it too thoroughly because there's barely any light in her living room.  
>You close the novel you've been reading and lean against her picking you feet up putting them on the couch. The smooth red leather feels smooth and slippery under you as she wraps her arm around you pulling you closer.<br>"Tired, sweetie?" She asks not really looking up from the article she's reading. Nodding you snuggle closer closing you're eyes. Eliza reaches for your (h/c) hair blankly twisting it around her fingers than running them through it.  
>"Just how tired?" she suddenly asked her voice gaining a mischievous tone. Your eyes open and you sit up immediately.<br>"Oh…Not that tired" You say getting a little excited knowing what's about to happen.  
>"Good" she replies reaching for your shirt and giving your breast a playful squeeze.<br>As she does this you let out a little whimper causing her to smirk as she reaches for the bottom of your t-shirt. As she pulls it up and off your face takes on a deep red blush. She pushes you down so she's on top of you straddling your hips. Putting her hands on either side of your shoulders she places a light kiss onto your forehead causing you to blush even more.  
>"Don't be so nervous" she assures you, "We can stop when ever you want, okay?"<br>She smiles again as you give a small nod more reassured.  
>Moving on she reaches for your jeans and undoes the button and eases the zipper down making sure to go slowly.<br>Why does she have to tease so much?  
>As you're jeans are finally discarded on the floor she takes her knee and grinds up against you causing you to let out a loud moan and shiver a little.<br>Damn it Eliza! You think to your self. Why is she so go at that?  
>It's clear she doesn't need to read your thoughts to know what you're thinking, because she only grinds harder and reaches into you're bra to squeeze your breasts again.<br>"Not to hard!" you squeak as you feel the first pinch.  
>"Oh, alright" she laughs and reaches back to unhook your bra. "We're going to need to get you some sexier lingerie though."<br>"Liza!" you say embarrassed, "You didn't exactly give me much of a warning!"  
>"Fine, fine" she says grinding into you with her knee again to get you to stop talking.<br>When she pulls back she begins to take off her shorts, slowly sliding them down just to make you feel anxious. It only gets worse as she beings to lift up her own shirt to reveal her large breasts.  
>She straddles you again and slips off her bra adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothing. Leaning forward she puts her tongue on one of your boobs and licks it in circles making you shiver at the sensation. She takes the tip in her mouth and gently sucks on it as you let out another loud moan. She does the same to the other side and by now you had your eyes closed and were ready for her to do as she wished.<br>Sensing this she quickly pulls down her panties tossing them aside than reaches for yours and in a second you're lying completely naked on the couch in front of her. Your legs squeeze together as you hug your chest and try to avoid her amused gaze.  
>"Relax, sweetie" she whispers leaning forward again to kiss you on the lips as the rest of her body softly brushes your own.<br>A chill runs down you're spine as your lips meet hers and she runs her fingers through your hair. She pushed against you harder and you allow her tongue into your mouth for a moment before you finally are able to breathe again. She kisses you again and gives you small butterfly kisses on you neck and shoulders. Pulling back for a moment she grinds against you again as you start to catch you're breath.  
>Moaning you whisper "I'm actually tired now" blushing again your eyes heavy you look up at her expectantly.<br>"Already?" she teases, "Well we'll just have to take this upstairs than won't we."  
>Nodding you get up groaning a little and picking up your clothes from the floor. You go upstairs and lie on the bed. You hear Eliza coming up and get under the covers. You're much too tired for anything else tonight.<br>When she comes up she gets in next to you and she pulls you close. You snuggle up and pull the blankets tighter around you as you both begin to drift off. The last sensation you feel is her warm soothing breath on the back or your neck and the strong loving arm wrapped around you.


End file.
